Souls Seeking Comfort
by sweetlygleaming
Summary: Written as an alternative to a certain scene from the Series 1 Finale episode... DCI Mathias and DI Rhys seek comfort from emotional torment by finding solace in each other's arms.
1. Chapter 1

Mared's mind wouldn't rest. She drove to the space of land that was the location of DCI Mathias's caravan. She felt determined, and then suddenly she doubted she should have gone there at all. Tom had not gone in to work and had not left a message or a reason why. She needed to know he was all right. Secretly, that was her main concern, though advances had been made and more leads had been given in the case. She'd dialed his mobile over and over within the last 24 hrs. No answer. If he was there and fine, she would use the casework as an excuse to show up there. But, God forbid something terrible happened to him up in the marshes. She parked, got out of her car, and knocked at the door. There was a long pause with no answer. Mared's brow furrowed slightly and her eyes teared up with worry. Then, suddenly the door opened. Tom stood before her dressed in only cotton drawstring lounge bottoms-his eyes sparkled as they gazed at Mared questioningly. His hair was wet, for he had just emerged from the shower.

"You weren't answering your phone." She answered his gaze.

He held the door open for her to enter his home. As she walked in slightly surveying the place, he threw a clean white short-sleeved undershirt on with his back to her.

She softly placed her case notes on the tabletop in the dining area. Tom stared at her. She looked up at him catching his brooding gaze.

When she looked back at him, it was then that she could focus on his face and see that he was injured. There was a swollen bruise on his left cheekbone with a deep cut at the center of it. His hand was deeply gashed, and he held a new clean bandage wrap in his opposite hand as if he were just preparing to wrap it when Mared knocked.

"What's _happened_ to you?" Mared asked him in a soft yet concerned tone.

"Nothing." He answered.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone up there on your own. It was wreckless." She stated.

"Sorry." Tom responded.

"You may not care about yourself enough, but we..."

"I said I was sorry, Mared."

She looked beyond Tom over to the kitchen sink to see shattered glass resting in it and an empty bottle of scotch.

She then made eye-contact with Tom again. You're not doing a proper job of caring for that." She said. Tom knew she meant his cut and his bruise on his face.

Then she gently took his hand.

"Nor this."

She took it upon herself to search out some rubbing alcohol and ointment.

He guided her with an answer to where she could find it.

"You've got ice, yes?" Mared then asked.

Tom held back a subtle grin, as he saw Mared's caring, protective instincts begin to kick in.

In silence she cleaned the wound of his hand and wrapped it. She then moved on to his face, cleaning his cut in the most tender way possible whilst he was staring into her eyes. Any and every time he looked at her, somehow his gaze always made her heart flutter, because his eyes pored into her so deeply-as if touching her soul, always making her want to blush; therefore, she almost always had to look away...but not this time. This time she would not look away. This time she matched Tom's soulful gaze. She looked back at him as if trying to investigate the secrets that he kept buried deep within. Tom also had taken the opportunity then and the advantage of the silence to contemplate the emotion in Mared's eyes.

Neither of them really understood the time when their faces drew closer towards each other. It was as if they existed in a trance. Before they knew it, their foreheads were leaning against each other and they turned their heads to brush their cheeks together very slowly, softly, and gently. Their eyes were closed. Slowly and delicately their lips connected. Then their lips separated slowly again.

Mared whispered, "We shouldn't..."

...

Upon his bed, bodies bare, cocooned and enveloped in each other's arms, they made love. Their arms wrapped around each other in such a powerful embrace as if never wanting to let go of each other. They both needed to be held. They needed to hold each other-a desperate yearning for emotional empathy. Their chests pressed so tightly together they could feel each other's heart beat. Mared desperately wanted this. She hugged Tom to her. Her arms draped over his bare back. Her hands and fingers continuously caressed his back so lovingly whilst their bodies moved as one. Tom Mathias was in awe of how completely uninhibited she was in these moments. Mared never let her guard down with him before and suddenly all at once, down it came crashing. Her body tensed and relaxed in pure pleasure. He moved inside her with such a gentle passion. His thrusts were so loving. It was as if at once she felt completely at ease with him. Suddenly, she felt so comfortable, clinging to him so naturally-like she didn't have to hide from him. She whimpered softly as his body filled hers so completely. She felt whole. With each sweet sigh from Mared, Tom's movements became more urgent. He was so aroused by her cries of pleasure. He kissed her so deeply. He held her even closer to him. His fingers stroked the soft skin of Mared's back sensuously as well.

It had been so long since Mared had been intimate with a man and sought a man's comfort, and Tom penetrated her so deeply, never before had she experienced such a perfect elysium of sensations. She could weep with joy from the otherworldly pleasure she was experiencing. Soul to soul, they found consolation and relief, a release and escape from their worries and the severe stress of their profession. This embracing position was a sign that they had opened their hearts and souls to each other. They would keep nothing from each other. Their bodies shuddered in pure ecstasy. Both Mared and Tom felt a deep emotional connection in these intimate moments in addition to their physical union. Could it be explained that they were both under such emotional torment that they sought solace in each other's arms? Or was it love? A love that sparked slowly at first and then ignited into a blaze.

When it was done and they lay under the sheets side by side together, their eyes twinkled as they looked up at the ceiling.

"What should we do now?" Mared asked with a content little smirk though she was slightly bewildered.

Tom turned to look at her and smiled.

It was as if the world vanished during their time together, and indeed they were truly content. But, the reality of the change in their connection from professional to intimate left them both with questions of how to proceed from then on. Secretly, though the words had not passed between them, it was truly love that kindled between them. They could not deny it to themselves. Mathias's actions were loving, and Tom knew how Mared must feel about him to suddenly give herself so openly-no longer holding anything of herself back from him both emotionally and physically. It was love-love and trust. They possessed qualities and traits for a strong relationship-love, trust, and mutual respect for each other. The question was more how to proceed at work-in their working environment. Should their relationship be kept a secret for at least some amount of time or should it not?


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps it was best not to announce anything yet, Mared contemplated...Her history was complicated. After looking into Tom's eyes for a tender moment whilst they were still lying in his bed, she turned slowly away to face the opposite direction in the bed having the urge to rest on a certain side of her body. Tom stayed next to her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she slept facing away from him, Tom desired to caress her once more. He ran his hand softly from the back of her shoulder to her lower back and kept his hand softly at her waist.

When Mared awoke once more, Tom was not there, and she panicked for a sudden moment as her eyes took in her surroundings when she thought she had been left alone in his caravan and that perhaps she had overestimated his feelings for her, but then she smelled the fragrance of coffee.

She heard footsteps approaching.

"Coffee?" He asked with his gentlemanly tone. She gladly reached for the cup he held out to her keeping herself covered with the bedsheet.

"Did you want something to eat?" He gently asked.

She shook her head with a slight smile displaying her contentment. Her heart was racing too much again, as she was still in awe and surprised at what transpired between them. Even though she was indeed hungry, her thoughts overwhelmed her, and she felt too ethereal there to try to eat anything. Was this real? Was it really happening?

...

Note: *Sorry. Only a short little passage.*


	3. Chapter 3

Mared looked at the clock and began to try to gather her clothes to dress.

"I have to go...My daughter...She will be wondering where I am."

"Ok." Tom answered her.

Mared turned her back to him sitting on the bed as she put on her underwear slightly beneath the sheet and fastened her bra. She then threw on her blouse and stepped into her trousers. Though, nothing was held back between them whilst they made love, Mared found herself slightly bashful in the morning, because their passionate union seemed to be ignited suddenly after such a slow-burn beginning. She couldn't quite believe what happened yet.

Mared now dressed looked at Tom. He was looking back at her with a knowing smile and soulful gaze of love.

Mared smiled back at him and turned to leave not quite knowing what to say or do.

"Mared, wait." Tom stopped her and approached her.

He slowly and gently ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck, shoulders, and then to her back. He gave her a sweet lingering kiss on the side of her face slowly. She closed her eyes. He gently kissed the other side, then her forehead, and finally he kissed her on the mouth lovingly.

Mared loved his passionate tenderness, but broke the kiss. "I don't want to leave, but I really have to go, Tom. I'll see you later."

"Mhmm." He answered, and then a gentle and sweet smirk formed upon his lips.

...

Mared entered her home. It was the weekend. No school for her daughter, so she was surely there.

Her daughter sat on the couch in the living room.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Elin, I don't like your tone. Don't speak like that to me." Mared's voice was more gentle in responding.

"Well, Ma, I've been worried sick. You have a mobile, don't you? You could've texted me."

"I'm sorry. I was working and got carried away. Lost track of time, and then decided to pull an all-nighter. I've got this big case deadline, you know.

"You were working by yourself all night?" Elin continued to question.

"No...DCI Mathias was there...with me. Look, the point is, you don't have to worry anymore today. I'm back. I'm fine. I should've texted you. That was my mistake."

"Your job, Ma...I really need to be given the peace of mind to know your safe."

"Elin, sorry sweetheart." She hugged her daughter.

"I'm going to take a shower, Ok?" Mared quickly spoke.

Elin was teary-eyed emotional, "yeah." She answered in acknowledgment.

...

Whilst in her steaming shower, Mared felt guilty slightly lying to her daughter. She felt so selfish, and she hated that feeling.

As the hot water soaked her body, Mared's mind recalled the intimate moments between Tom and her in bed. He made her feel so safe, so adored, so perfectly loved. She didn't think it was possible for him to feel that way about her. She never before experienced such comfort as in his arms. God, how she loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday early afternoon...

Tom opened his phone to a text from Mared:

"Spending the day with Elin. Much needed Mother/daughter day.

Will I see you tomorrow, then?"

Tom texted back, "Tonight?" After he sent it, he hoped it didn't come across as too much too quickly. He in no way wanted Mared to consider him overbearing, but he wanted her in his arms again.

"I can't," was Mared's text reply.

"Sorry." Tom answered.

Mared called Tom.

"I'd rather hear your voice," she spoke after his answering.

"Don't be sorry, Tom. I do need you...need to be with you. Last evening was...wonderful. I've never felt so...loved... by a man. But, I think we understand each other as far as keeping secrets for now from others..of course none between us...ourselves."

"Yes, Mared. I just...I need you too...you have no idea how much I...want to be near you." Tom spoke gently. Mared, listening on the other end, peacefully smiled.

"Enjoy the day with your daughter. You work so hard. You deserve time with Elin." He smiled adorably.

...

Monday morning: Police Headquarters

A new work week for the team. That day would be the test of Tom and Mared's discretion.

Their last visual encounter was when Mared left Tom's caravan Saturday morning. Mared was afraid that when she saw him again, all she would be able to think about was being in bed with him.

She clocked in and headed towards the coffee vending machine. She glanced sideways down the hallway and saw Tom speaking to Lloyd. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back, though in her daze, she lost the proper grip on the small paper coffee cup, as she brought it higher and closer in to herself carry it away, and it slipped and spilled across the belly portion of her shirt.

"Ugh, no..." She whined, and threw her head back after looking to the ceiling.

Lloyd grimaced and his eyes widened as he witnessed the mishap. Tom headed towards her.

"Hey, you ok? Not burned?"

"Only my dignity at the moment."

"Need a change of clothes? Take mine." He gestured to the long-sleeved soft cotton shirt he layered underneath his button-down. "No one will have had time to notice." He continued.

"Lloyd." She named.

"He saw the spill, " Tom whispered, "but I don't think he'd focus on my clothing to know it's mine anyway. You can still wear your blazer jacket over it. That doesn't seem to have been ruined." He touched her tenderly.

Mared agreed. She didn't have the time to return home for a clean shirt. Life at the office was an endless labyrinth of cases and deadlines.

"Thank you," She sweetly nodded.

For the sake of security cameras and privacy, he removed it in the men's room, rebuttoned his dress shirt now without that extra layer, and returned to her to cautiously hand it to her folded up. She went into the ladies room to switch out with the softness of Tom's shirt. She loved those layering shirts he always wore and rolled up when he was working. She reveled in the feel of it on her skin and tucked it in to her trousers. She then slipped her arms back through the sleeves of her black blazer she would wear over it.

As she looked into the mirror, she spoke to her reflection, "Pull yourself together, Mared Rhys. No distractions today. Focus." As she continued looking at herself in the mirror, she began to primp a bit. Brushing her hands through her hair to fix it. She then seemed to have become annoyed with what she considered the imperfections of her face. "Right." She couldn't help but want to look good for Tom. She reapplied her lip balm.

"Oh, stop this," she chided herself. "What am I doing?! Vanity."


	5. Chapter 5

Mared leaned over the table with the board of photos of potential suspects needing to be questioned in the latest case that opened. Mared was so focused on her thoughts of who and where to investigate next, she totally missed that Tom walked in and stood very closely behind her. He moved in over her to ask her a question, as her elbows rested on the tabletop, and she was bent forward towards it. His voice startled her as it was unexpected. He was so close to her over her shoulder. She gasped and took a step back as a reflex and the back of her body collided with the front of his. He countered her reflex as his hands naturally went to her hips to steady her in reaction.

"Ooh...Sorry," she said.

DC Ellis and DS Owens had just walked in in time to witness this interaction. Loyd's face held a confused expression. He was pondering why DI Rhys turned so red. DS Owens focused in on DCI Mathias's hands and how they held DI Rhys in that brief instant. It was very brief but surprisingly tender.

"Sorry, Tom. I hadn't realised you'd come in here."

Tom had just before Mared's explanation quickly almost awkwardly nervously dropped his hands from their position upon her hips immediately, instantly hoping Loyd and Sian thought nothing of that touch. It was a natural reflex. "I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologised to Mared.

"Loyd, Sian, can you get us addresses?"

"Yes, Sir," the young colleagues both answered at the same time and left the room quickly again.

"What was THAT?" Sian was talking to Loyd.

"Not quite sure, but..l"

Sian interrupted Loyd before he could finish a reply.

"Something's off...or on...or...What'd ya reckon?" Sian used a cheeky tone.

"It's a bit weird, but this morning I saw DI Rhys spill coffee all over herself when the boss-DCI Mathias-looked at her and she at him. Do you think something's happened between them?"

"Really? Wow. Definitely, Loyd. Evidence would suggest," Sian smiled playfully.

"Or, perhaps, we're reading too much into it. Jumping to conclusions." Loyd answered.

"What...You think DI Rhys is extraordinarily clumsy and jittery today...and only around DCI Mathias? She's usually so calm, reserved, and matter-of-fact with her daily motions and words. Something's changed."

"Maybe lack of sleep or something. We all have our days." Loyd said.

"You believe what you want, but I'll prove my case soon, no doubt." Sian raised her eyebrows playfully again. "You won't be able to mistake it."

Sian with paperwork in hand headed back towards the room where DCI Mathias and DI Rhys were left by themselves.

They appeared to be discussing the case side by side.

"Thank you, DS Owens." Mared said to her as she gathered the info Sian provided.

"No problem, ma'am." Sian nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thanks," Tom said to Sian as well.

"mmhmm" Sian replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"What a disaster." Mared spoke to herself as she entered the break room at lunch. She felt like she couldn't function as usual. Though she was a straight-talker, she had a lifelong habit of keeping her private, personal relationships and issues to herself. She was more of an introvert in that way. However, with Tom, she didn't think it was so easy to pretend things were as usual.

Sian then entered and saw Mared burying her face in her hands. She was embarrassed at how the morning began and ended.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" Sian asked in a polite tone.

"Oh...yes, Sian. Thank you. I'm just tired. I just need more sleep, I think."

"I think all of us here could say that." Sian replied.

...

Mared was in a contemplative mood-sorting out her thoughts about her and Tom's relationship. One moment of courage and acting on her emotions led to an even deeper realisation and connection between them. She really wanted to be with him-together as a couple and not in secret. She hoped for more. She hoped that he loved her as much as she came to realise she loved him. Her past romantic experiences had been complicated. At first, she was afraid to risk her heart again, but now was the time for bravery. She needed and wanted Tom. She needed his love. And perhaps, her love would be the love that could heal his brokeness and melancholy. She wanted to bring joy and happiness to his life.

"Hello?" Mared called up the stairs of her home after she threw her set of keys down on the foyer table.

"Hi, Ma."

Her daughter Elin appeared at the bannister.

"How was your day?"

"Long," was Mared's short reply. She went straight to open a bottle of wine.

After Mared showered, Elin could her her mother drying her hair. She didn't want her to have to worry about the chores, so she gathered the laundry.

Elin held up the long-sleeved men's cotton shirt and examined it wondering where that came from.

"Curiouser and curiouser." She furrowed her brow. Elin now had reason to assume a man had entered her mother's life.

The work week passed, and Mared had not been sent out to any sites with Tom surprisingly. Their daily task requirements separated them. Mared hated to be separated from him. She found comfort in his presence every day.

...

Friday evening, Mared showed up at Tom's caravan. Elin had gone out with friends.

She walked up to the door and knocked a few times.

Tom opened it happy to see her giving her an adoring look.

"I needed to get this back to you." Mared held out his shirt to him neatly folded in her hands.

He took it from her in a gracious manner.

Her calm, polite manner disappeared in the next instant, when she was overwhelmed suddenly by her desire for him.

She lurched towards him and passionately went in to kiss him. Her hands wrapped around his head and her fingers began to weave through his hair as the kissing continued. They fumbled towards the bed. When they reached his bed, Tom tried to slow down a bit, but Mared was having none of it. She tore his shirt off quickly. She stripped herself down to her delicately detailed lace bra and underwear. Her hands at the front of his shoulders guided Tom to lie on his back on the bed. She straddled him-her passion for him burning. She pulled the bedsheet about them as she continued the undressing drawing her underwear down from her hips with the bedsheet acting as a shield and a slight cover, but she left her bra on as she rushed to make love to Tom. Her fingers worked in haste to untie his loungepants and draw them down slightly. Tom couldn't contain a slight chuckle, as he witnessed the utter urgency of her need to make love to him. She smiled in response. She loved the sound of his giggle. She positioned herself over him. She thrust against him and moaned loudly, because he entered her swiftly in one motion, as her body seemed to dance above and against his. Mared herself made it happen that way. Tom was lying completely on his back. Mared was in full control. She linked her hands, then ran them along his arms in a caressing manner before drawing his hands and arms above his head and back out to the side again gracefully as they began to make love. The rhythm of her motions and the softness of her body tensing and contracting against and around him caused deep moans to be elicited from Tom. He couldn't help it or stop himself. His moans were an involuntary response to the euphoric pleasure Mared gave him. Mared leaned down to kiss him from his lips, down his chest, and up to his lips again. He sweetly broke the kissing to whisper in her ear nuzzling his face against her, "Can I hold you?"

Tears of happiness filled Mared's eyes in that moment. It was such a sweet request.

Her hands stopped the pressure they were applying connecting to his over his head and he was able to wrap his arms around her back. Their bodies continued to move in a graceful rhythm.

"I love you, Mared." He whispered in the quietest way whilst they continued to make love.

She was in awe. "And, I love you, Tom." She responded breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Mared awoke in the middle of the night almost forgetting where she was. Her body was so blissfully tired. She then noticed Tom's sleeping figure lying next to her. She was so content to be close to him-keen to be near him. She grabbed a blanket, got up from the bed, and searched around grasping in the dark for her phone to text Elin. Though it was the middle of the night, better than no text. She entered: "Ok. With DCI Mathias. Love you." She hoped her daughter would interpret that as working, so she wouldn't have to lie and say so. When she returned to the bed, she could tell Tom was sleeping peacefully. She felt his soft and quiet breathing. Even in the dark, she could tell the covers were only drawn to his waist. His bare back faced her. Mared couldn't resist. She brought her lips to the back of his shoulder while he slept. She kissed him sweetly and lovingly there 2 then 3 times and rested her cheek against him at the same spot.

She truly loved him. She was in wonderment that he unafraidly and so tenderly confessed that he loved her earlier that evening during their physical union. His eyes were so soulful then. He had opened his eyes for that moment he said I love you. His expression was so full of perfect love! Mared felt she might be dreaming to hear such words from his lips. Yes, it was amidst the throws of passion, but it held such meaning-deep and true. In that very moment, physically, he was so tender with her. Tom was the one man she trusted the most in the world.

As the morning light flooded through the window nearby, Mared and Tom both seemed to wake up naturally just moments apart.

Their heads still lay upon their pillows, when their eyes sparkled as they made eye contact, communicating in the silence.

...

*Note: Apologies for the short update. More to come hopefully... *


	8. Chapter 8

Tom closed his eyes once more and rolled to his back for a moment breathing softly. Mared kept looking at him with love in her eyes. Then he rolled to face her again. They were both so tired. He tenderly drew her body to his in an embrace as they faced each other. Her body went limp in his arms. She loved so much the feel of his arms enveloping her. She sighed sweetly. They held each other as they breathed sleepily.

This morning together, Tom did fix Mared breakfast whether she would eat it or not. He got back in bed with her and ate with her. She couldn't stop smiling at Tom. She loved his every action.

"Want to go for a walk? It's a beautiful Welsh morning."

"Well, um..." Mared seemed to suggest she needed clothes for that.

Tom gave her some of his. "They'll be a bit loose, but..."

"We're really beginning to make this a habit." Mared smirked with humour.

Tom chuckled.

They walked together along the coastal cliff on the open land outside of his caravan with the sweeping view of the sea.

Tom reached for Mared's hand. Mared blushed with that display of affection, as she felt like a teenager in love, but she liked it.

"It's magnificent today, isn't it?" Tom looked at Mared tenderly.

Mared's eyes glistened and slightly squinted in the glare of the white light as she began to stare out over the sea.

"I've lived here all my life, and it still takes my breath away sometimes...when I take the time to truly appreciate it."

Golden rays of light began to penetrate the the clouds and cast sparkles out over the gentle waves of the sea's waters. Mared and Tom sat down for a moment to take the view in.

They continued a wonderfully long walk together just enjoying each other's company.

When they returned to Tom's caravan, Tom spoke kindly to Mared,

"The shower's yours, if you wish it."

"Thanks," she smiled sweetly at him.

She turned on the water.

Moments later, she couldn't believe her courage.

"Tom?" She called for him.

Then she thought to herself what am I doing...This is cliche'...oh who cares...

"Would you...want to..." She spoke softly as she gestured for him to join her. She always wanted to know what it would be like to ask a man that and to do that...especially with the man she truly loved.

But, Mared had always felt self-conscious about her body. She always felt she should be thinner. She didn't think Tom could consider her attractive enough, but he proved her wrong. Each time he caressed her, held her, kissed her, she felt as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world.

He undressed and got in with her. He washed her back so tenderly in a massaging motion. He bathed her so lovingly as he stood behind her. She closed her eyes in comfort. Tom bathed Mared, and Mared bathed Tom. She turned to wash him exploring his body, when she ran the cloth over him, as he was covered in the soap's suds. God, he was beautiful, she thought. Her hands ran from his chest, down his toned abdomen, and lower stomach. So gentle was her touch. Tom couldn't control his arousal. He embraced her and passionately kissed her. His hands slid over the curves of her body tenderly covering her breasts and then caressing her silhouette down to her hips. Her skin was like silk. He then drew her hips to his.

"Tom, I need you so much...". She whispered breathlessly.

"Mared," He replied softly.

His body passionately penetrated hers, and they were one once more. She cried out at the climax as she orgasmed. For a moment, Tom wasn't entirely sure if this was a cry of pleasure or pain, so he gently asked, "...you Ok?" As his lips soothed her caressing her neck.

"My God," Mared giggled in slight embarrassment. "Believe me, I'm fine. I'm wonderful. This was wonderful."

...

Tom embraced her as she left his caravan. She insisted on returning home telling him she felt selfish ignoring Elin on the weekend, but as she moved towards her car, she asked.

"Tom?"

""hmmm?" He answered her from the steps of his caravan.

"Would you like to come have dinner at mine this Sunday evening? I cook. I think you should meet Elin. Of course, that is, if you want to."

"Yes. Yes, I would. Thanks! That'd be...nice." He grinned adoringly.


	9. Chapter 9

The bell rang at the door of Mared's family home.

"I'll get the door." Elin called out.

"Wait. Elin, let me..." Mared responded, but Elin got there first.

She opened it. Mared was standing a few steps behind her.

"Hi, Tom." Mared smiled.

Elin's eyes sparkled blue/green as she looked him up and down without saying a word first.

"This is Elin-my daughter."

"Hi," Elin followed.

"Hello," Tom replied.

As Elin and Mared let Tom in, Mared's parents walked round into the parlour area from the kitchen. Elin then ran to the kitchen.

"Welcome, sir." Mared's dad spoke.

"My daughter's spoken a lot about you. It's so good to have you here in person."

"Good to meet you too." Tom said.

Elin peeked from around the corner again.

"What can I get you to drink, DCI Mathias?" She asked.

"Oh, uh...water's fine," he answered.

"All right, everyone have a seat. It's nearly ready." Elin had disappeared from view again but her voice was heard. They made their way to the dining area. Mared laughed at her daughter playing hostess when she was the one who cooked all of the food. She joked with Tom.

Sitting at the table, Tom smiled at the family atmosphere. It felt good to be there.

"Nearly two years as our daughter's superior, and we finally meet you." Mared's mother spoke.

"Yes, sorry." Tom nervously chuckled. He knew he had isolated himself.

Mared had set the table with food.

"I do now find myself accustomed to the countryside rather than the city life."

"Oh, yes. You were based in London."

"mmhhmm, yes, that's right."

"must seem worlds away from this..."

"This is what I needed." Tom spoke.

Elin abruptly began an introduction to a subject of her mother and Tom...

"So, DCI Mathias, you and my mother have been having a few all-nighters together recently, eh?"

Mared had just begun to take a sip from her glass, but it turned into a long swallow, as she looked at Tom, and Tom stared back at her considering how to respond to that...

"hmmm...oh um...". His eyes were looking to Mared for help...He somehow managed to keep a straight and serious face, though he pondered the need to smile at what was obviously Mared's explanation to her daughter.

Even Mared's parents' expressions seemed confused at whether Elin was speaking personally or professionally of her mother and the DCI.

Mared silently cursed in her head, as she acknowledged the slight fib. "Yes, at work. Work's been busy. We've been busy, yes." She answered her daughter.

Tom then cleared his throat to cover up his amusement at what he thought was the (if unintentional) connotations behind Mared's last phrased explanation.

Elin continued, "I don't see how you can work all night with what you have to deal with. It must be so very draining."

"There's no person I'd rather work with than your mother." Tom announced. "She's wonderful at the job. Truly."

His eyes gave Mared a kind gaze.

Elin looked at her Mother and then at Tom again. She spotted his loving gaze.

Mared slightly blushed.

"I think the same of you, Tom." Her blushing continued, so she turned it into a playful comment..."You're not bad, yourself, you know." She smirked.

Elin started eating.

"It's good, Mam." She remarked.

"Thanks," Mared replied.

"Very good." Tom said too.

After dinner was finished, Mared's mother asked.

"Who wants a glass of wine?" to Tom and Mared and Mared's father.

"I do." Mared answered.

"You should stay and come watch this with us." Elin said to Tom. Mared's parents retreated to the living room area. Elin spoke of a comedy series on the tele.

"If you need a laugh." Elin continued.

Mared sweetly smiled at Tom, as she handed him a glass of wine.

He sat with the family and laughed and commented back and forth with Elin about the show.

Mared watched his sweet and happy interactions. She delighted in it. She loved that Tom had such a comfortable presence about him. Once he let her in, she grew to understand he wasn't all seriousness and melancholy. Perhaps, the closeness that developed between them the last several weeks broke through some of his sadness. He needed the comfort, the closeness, the love in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Mared was washing dishes.

"Can I help?" Tom entered the kitchen

"No," Mared replied with a little smile. "You're a guest."

He walked up behind her, and closer to her, looked back to be sure they were alone, swept her hair aside, and placed a quick and tender kiss upon the back of her neck. Mared jumped a little out of surprise- not expecting that.

"Tom," Mared whispered to scold him, but smiled at the same time as she said his name...hinting not here, but Tom knew he could steal a quick kiss, since they were alone for a moment.

"Give me that..." Tom insisted he wash taking a dish from her hand to soak and swapped places with Mared at the sink, so Mared would do the drying and putting away since it was her kitchen, and she knew where everything went.

"Thank you," Tom said to her softly.

"For what now?" She kept a pleasant look on her face.

"For this. For inviting me here to your home." Tom answered.

Mared nodded.

"You have a nice family." Tom continued.

"Elin's a good girl...and a straight talker," Mared said.

"Like her mother..." Tom remarked.

They kept their voices down.

"I think she knows... about us..." Mared continued.

"Well, then, maybe you should talk to her...tell her. Let her know. No sense in trying to keep us a secret from her, if it's obvious she already has it worked out."

They finished the kitchen cleanup.

Tom went back into the tv room to tell everyone goodbye and good night.

"I hope we see more of you here." Mared's mother grinned and looked at her daughter.

"Yes, I'd like that." Tom said.

Mared walked out with him to his car.

She embraced him so lovingly before he got in. Then, he sat in the car and shut the door. His window was rolled down. Mared leaned in through the window to kiss him.

It was clear no one was watching, especially because of the conversation Mared's mother approached her with as she re-entered the house.

"So, you saw him off. DCI Mathias seems a nice gent. You know, love, you could use a little romance in your life. You two should date. You look good together. Should've made a move out there-given him a kiss."

Mared walked away blushing as her mother was talking. If her mother only knew, she'd already done much more than that.

"I'm sure he'd like that...you taking the initiative. Men do sometimes..."Then mother looked at daughter. "My God, you're all red. You do fancy him."

"Mother, please...". Mared insinuated she couldn't handle more of her mother's rambling of love and romance. She wasn't a teenager to be embarrassed of it, but she also thought she was too old to want to listen to advice...Though, her parents did have a model relationship for lasting love...over 40 years of marriage.

An hour or two later, Mared went up to Elin's room just before going to bed herself. Elin was lying down scrolling through apps on her phone in bed.

"Elin, I want to talk to you."

Mared sat on her daughter's bed.

Elin didn't break her focus from her phone, as she spoke,

"You're having sex with DCI Mathias, aren't you?"

"Elin,"

"Look, Ma, there hasn't been a man in your life in years. I want you to be happy. Don't come here and ask for my approval. You have to trust your own instincts-you know him. You know if he's a good man or not. You can't live your life afraid...because, well, because of what happened with my father...It's time you stopped punishing yourself for that..."

"I'm in love with DCI Mathias, Elin. You need to know that."

"Good." Elin responded and turned on her side in her bed.

Mared scoffed and grinned, "Is that all you have to say?"

"I don't need to know any intimate details," Elin replied.

"I wasn't going to tell you things like that..." Mared started in a defensive tone, but then her voice turned softer, "I just...I wanted you to know that yes, we are together...We love each other, but no one knows about us at work. We're trying to keep it private for a while... just to sort it all out."

"I think if you love him, you've got it sorted...What else is there?" Elin remarked.

Mared said, "We just don't want to complicate things."

"Love is complicated." Her daughter commented.


	11. Chapter 11

Mared had to admit. She was extremely turned on when Tom solved a case. And this day was such a day. Tom was a humble hero. He expected no praise or reward in return...Maybe that was due to Tom's own personal self-loathing, melancholy, or self-deprecating existence. Mared wanted to show him love, to take him out of his melancholy. In fact, all she wanted to do was make love to him as soon as possible. She would spend the night at his caravan again. No one would know. Rarely did he have visitors. However, this was not a spontaneous evening. The two of them planned to spend the night together. Mared even had a bag packed to stay there which was unusual. They always took comfort in each other's presence.

They walked inside together and took their coats off.

Because of the emergency case work, they missed their dinner reservation for the evening, and after all the action with the case, Tom was exhausted-almost too tired to want to go anywhere else or eat anything.

Mared began to caress Tom's back as he walked.

"I'm sorry," he spoke in a voice barely audible, it was such a whisper, "I'm soo tired."

"Don't apologise. Of course, you should be." Mared responded.

Mared didn't mind. She just wanted to be near him, even if just lying down to go to sleep next to each other. She wanted to be with Tom no matter what they were doing or not doing. She loved being at his side.

He had chased down and tackled a suspect. His whole body ached.

He wanted to make sure Mared had something to eat, so he scoured his kitchen.

"Tom, it's fine." She responded.

As Tom showered, Mared ate. She wanted him to eat too, but he couldn't. He just wanted to lie down.

And when Mared was in the shower, Tom lay on his bed and shut his eyes. He just planned on resting his eyes whilst she was in there.

Mared sweetly crawled into bed next to him.

"You know, you and I could probably just sleep here for days." She told him.

Tom chuckled, "That sounds nice." He was lying on his back next to her.

Tom was dressed in his typical sleeping garb-shirtless with only lounge bottoms on.

"Turn over," Mared commanded.

Tom didn't really know why she wished him to, but he followed her order.

Mared began massaging his back.

Tom moaned sensuously. He was lying on his side.

"aah, thank you." He whispered.

Her hands applied the perfect amount of pressure to create an almost elysian state of relaxation for him. She started at the back of his shoulders, and then her hands travelled lower to cover every inch of his back, and to his lower back. Her hands wandered to his hip area.

"God, that feels...wonderful, love." He whispered and softly moaned. Her hands continued to explore his body even more...continuing to travel down his thighs and legs. His body was toned from his daily running routine.

As he said, everything ached. He turned back over to lie on his back again. Now, she wanted to caress him; not massage- just to touch him. She ran her fingers down the front of him-his chest-in a stroking manner.

"I love you...very much." He told her so sweetly.

"And, I love you, Tom."

"I'll make it up to you." He continued.

Mared rolled to hover over him lovingly gazing into his deep soulful eyes with her own sparkling ones.

She smiled tenderly and passionately kissed him before laying her head on Tom's chest.

"It's all right." Mared answered him.

Mared wasn't a fussy, high-maintenance woman. She appreciated the simple things-simple pleasures and the everyday sort of happiness in life. Most importantly, she was happy that Tom was safe! That was all that mattered to her at the moment. She was happy just like this.


	12. Chapter 12

As detectives and police officers, Tom and Mared faced danger and risk daily. One grey afternoon, they were on site searching for a suspect. They split up to explore the home. It appeared no one was there. Still, each took precautions in case of any unexpected discovery. Mared slowly moved towards a door to open it very carefully. She began to push it ajar. A person escaped from a hiding place, pushing her and slamming her down on her shoulder. Tom ran immediately to her side, when he heard her scream of shock and surprise.

"I'm fine. You go." She encouraged Tom to chase after the person.

Tom ran as fast as he could, but he was out of sight.

Back at headquarters, Mared kept reassuring him that she was fine, but the pain seemed to increase by the end of the day.

Tom followed Mared over to her house after work. No one was at home. The house was empty.

"Let's get you some ice,". Tom said to her. Mared sat on her sofa.

She sweetly smiled at Tom, "Thanks."

He returned with an ice pack. Making eye contact with Mared with a soulful gaze, and she returning a gentle smirk in adoration of his glance, Tom began to slightly unbutton her blouse drawing it down from her shoulder tenderly.

Mared blushed at his tenderness.

"I may as well," She finished unbuttoning her blouse and slipped the arm on the side of her injured shoulder out from the sleeve very slowly so as to prevent further ache. Now her blouse half-covered her. She was sitting with one half's side of her bra exposed.

He placed the ice pack on top of her shoulder gently for her.

"Ow," Mared reacted, "It's cold." She explained.

Tom and Mared didn't realise Mared's daughter Elin had returned home. She noticed the scene of her mother and DCI Mathias from a distance. They were sweetly chatting and giggling. Then she continued watching as DCI Mathias removed the ice pack from her mother's shoulder and brought his lips to it to sweetly kiss her mother's injury. In that moment, Elin understood how much DCI Mathias loved her mum. Witnessing his tender care, warmed her heart in one moment, but she was anxious in the next.

"Ma, what's happened?" Elin's voice raised to an almost musical tone.

"Oh, Elin," Mared responded looking to her daughter and putting her arm back through the sleeve of her blouse.

"Mam, I think that needs to stay off. What'd you do to your shoulder? You can't hide it from me. I've already seen. DCI Mathias, that's very kind and sweet of you to tend to my mother. Thank you!"

"Don't worry, Elin. Your mother will be fine. She's just a little sore. Had a bit of a run-in with a guy on an investigation site today."

Elin moved to gently hug her mum.

"Sweetheart, DCI Mathias is right. It's nothing." Mared replied.

"I'm glad." Elin answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Mared had Tom over for dinner once more. She hated the thought of his going home to his caravan to eat alone-if he ever really took the time to eat much of anything at all when alone. The week before, Mared had discovered a bottle of medication in his caravan used to treat insomnia-clearly a condition she deduced was the result of the severe trauma Tom suffered after experiencing the loss of his little girl. He was haunted by it. His depression seemed to also have affected his appetite. She never saw or watched him eat unless she was eating with him. He seemed to live on coffee.

Mared, her mum and dad, and Tom were sitting having a glass of wine late that evening after dinner. Suddenly the whirring and then pouring sound of rain on the roof became quite evident. The electricity flickered. Mared and Tom got up to go to look out at the door. Indeed, it was torrentially raining! what seemed like squalls of water hovered over the Welsh hillside and at the front.

Mared shut the door.

"I can't have you leave in this. Stay. Please...stay." She softly commanded.

Tom smiled. Mared didn't have to beg.

They walked back in together to the room which her parents still occupied.

"Will you be staying with us, then, DCI Mathias?" her father asked.

"It looks that way, Sir, yes." Tom answered.

...

Elin walked down the stairs towards the kitchen for a glass of water passing the living room entryway, and as she saw her mother setting up the makeshift bed for DCI Mathias on the sofa, she whispered to herself, "keeping up appearances." In any case, Elin knew her grandda and nan would expect him to sleep there, though she snarked.

...

The sound of thunder was keeping Mared awake in her bedroom. She lay alone in her bed with her eyes open. Suddenly, she heard a moaning, painful sort of sound...a melancholic sound. Mared got up, exited her bedroom, and walked down the stairs in the dark. It was Tom. He was crying out in his sleep-calling the name of his daughter whom he had lost. Mared could see nightmares continued to torment him. It was as if he was reliving that agonizing day in his life. She was surprised no one else in the house was awakened by it. Perhaps, the thunder muffled his sounds, but Mared was alert to them.

She softly nudged him to wake him.

His eyes opened, but he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Mared? I'm so...sorry...I"

"Shhhh," She immediately responded and embraced him to calm him. The tips of her fingers stroked the back of his head.

In a mere moment, he lost his defenses. It was as if he collapsed into her arms. His body surrendered to her after the feeling of panic left him.

She brought his head to her chest.

He lifted his head again, and tears were streaming down his face, as he gazed at her. Then he kissed her-a powerful and soulful kiss full of emotion.

When the kiss broke, her own eyes were filled with tears-She couldn't bear to see Tom in pain.

"Come on," She whispered as she took his hand to lead him to her bedroom.

Mared locked the door behind them. They both sat on her bed.

Tom buried his face in his hands. He then spoke in a quiet tone,

"I'm sorry. I couldn't possibly go back to sleep."

"Well, let's not sleep, then." Mared answered gently.

Tom's soulful eyes held a look of slight bewilderment at Mared's suggestive comment, for they were not alone in her house. It was risky to be together here-to even be found to sleep in the same bed which was a far lesser offense or sin than what Mared implied.

His arms enveloped her desperately holding her body to his.

Tom began to kiss Mared again-beginning slowly and tenderly and then with a more sensuous rhythm.

"Mared," he breathed her name into her neck as his face rested there, do you know how much I love you?" he whispered both longingly and sweetly.

Mared closed her eyes, as she savoured the closeness. Mared undressed Tom so gently. She placed tender kisses upon his shoulder as they continued to hold each other. She ran her fingers over his body caressing him again and again. Her hands then trailed down the front of his body stroking him, until she could feel his body become aroused by her touch and reacting to the sensations she created-begging for release.

"Tom," she paused, "I want to make love to you now."

Their bodies connected in every sense. Whilst they were one, Tom held Mared as if he was afraid he'd lose her if he let go of her.

"I need you, Tom." was Mared's sweet whisper.

Concentrating on Mared and adoring her would make his mind rest, bring a sense of peace. He loved her. He needed to forget all that haunted his mind.

And Mared believed showing him love both physically and emotionally would erase little by little his constant state of melancholy. She truly loved him and felt he needed to be shown that as much as possible; she wanted Tom to know that his life mattered to her; his existence was not worthless as she felt his mind was often overcome with that line of thinking-the feeling of despair.

They made love in the dark amidst the sounds of the continuing thunderstorm.


End file.
